A Wedding To Remember/Part 6
On the following day, wedding preparations resumed with Smurfette overseeing everything. Laconia was in Painter's studio having her nails carefully painted by Painter himself so that she would look her best for the wedding while Barber was busy styling her hair. Smurfette looked inside and saw that Laconia was happy with how the other Smurfs were treating her. Then Smurfette saw Hefty, Tuffy, and Duncan working together with loading the giant wedding cake onto the trolley so that they could deliver it to Bluebell Dell. So far the cake still looked like it hasn't been touched by Greedy or Nabby at all, which was a good thing. Now she needed to look in on Woody and see how the preparations for his bridegroom suit was going. She looked through the window of Tailor's shop and noticed the village clothes maker with his customer, and was dissatisfied with what she saw. "Oh, Tailor, that suit just isn't fancy enough for the wedding of the century," Smurfette commented. "You've got to have bows and frills and fancy buttons to make it really special." "All right, all right, Smurfette, I'll see what I can smurf," Tailor said, sounding displeased with Smurfette's critique of his work. He loosened up the sleeve of the jacket he was working on for Woody's suit and took it with him to make alterations. "Is Smurfette always this demanding when it comes to having everything so perfect?" Woody asked. "This isn't the first time she's tried to smurf a wedding before, Woody," Tailor said. "A few years ago Papa fell in love with a woodnymph named Flowerbell, and she made him so happy in such a short time that Papa decided that he and Flowerbell were going to be married. Of course, most of us except for Smurfette soon found out that she was smurfing us up so that she could have Papa Smurf be captured by Lord Balthazar." "Gee, that's terrible," Woody said. "What happened after Papa Smurf found out the truth for himself?" "Papa was sure not happy to smurf out the truth, let me tell you, especially on his wedding day," Tailor answered. "Fortunately, Flowerbell felt so sorry for having tricked Papa Smurf that she helped us rescue him from Balthazar. But Papa hasn't recovered from having his heart being smurfed like that by any female, which is why he hasn't smurfed after anyone ever since." "Well, I know for sure that Laconia truly loves me, so I'm definitely certain that there isn't going to be a problem at the wedding, right?" Woody said. "I'm only a clothes maker, not a fortune teller, Woody," Tailor said. ----- Smurfette had already gone off to see about other preparations after checking up on Woody's outfit. She saw Handy loading up a catapult full of rice that was gathered from the storehouse. "Oh, Handy, is the smurfomatic rice thrower ready?" she asked. "Ready for action, Smurfette," Handy replied after loading the last bit of rice unto the scoop. He pulled the lever and watched the catapult launch the rice into the air, sailing in an arc until it landed in a circular pile around Farmer in his fields, making him comment that it must be rather early for hail. Smurfette checked off the rice on her list, along with the red carpet and a hundred balloons. So far everything seemed to be proceeding just as she was hoping it would be. "Gee, Smurfette, you've been smurfing pretty hard on this wedding," Lazy commented as she came across him sleeping next to a tree with his pillow. "If you like to take a nap before the wedding, you can borrow my pillow." Smurfette giggled. "No thanks, Lazy. You go and rest, and we'll let you know when the wedding is about to start." "Fine with me," Lazy said with a yawn. "You know, you would make a very smurfy wife to the right Smurf...I just hope that you'll find him someday." Then he drifted back to sleep again. Smurfette sighed as she heard Lazy say that. "I just hope so too, Lazy. I just hope so." ----- Out in the forest near the village, Smurfette had gone off to pick some flowers for the wedding bouquet, hoping to find a better selection than the ones Vanity had chosen for it. She was singing the wedding march, feeling happy that this was going to be Laconia's greatest day in her life and also a bit envious that she managed to find her Mr. Right in Woody. It was then that she heard some rustling of leaves nearby. Smurfette looked and saw that there was a dancing bush with Smurf legs, and that the Smurf legs belonged to Clumsy, who then tripped on his feet and landed on top of the bush. "Clumsy, what are you smurfing out here by yourself?" she asked. "Oh, I was teaching myself how to dance at the wedding, Smurfette," Clumsy answered. "I was just smurfing myself behind a bush because I didn't want to smurf a fool of myself in front of other Smurfs. Quite honestly, I don't know to dance, and I'm afraid Dancer would say I'm not good enough." "Why, I would be happy to teach you how to dance, Clumsy," Smurfette said, as she helped Clumsy get back on his feet. "You would?" Clumsy said. "Gee, I just don't know what to say." "Just hold my hand and follow my lead," Smurfette said, as she placed one hand behind Clumsy's back, put one of Clumsy's hands behind her back, and guided him through the steps of a waltz. Clumsy carefully watched Smurfette's feet and listened to her counting the rhythm over and over as he followed along with her lead. Smurfette looked at Clumsy and began to wonder what it would be like to marry him. At that moment, she found herself transported in her mind to a stage setting before a large audience. "Ladies and gentlesmurfs, let me introsmurf you to that dynamic dancing duo, Mr. and Mrs. Clumsy Smurf," Brainy announced before the curtains parted, showing Clumsy and Smurfette, both elegantly dressed and dancing on top of a winding staircase structure with the spotlight shining on them. The two Smurfs were dancing perfectly until Clumsy stepped on Smurfette's foot, making her yelp. "Oops, sorry, Smurfette," Clumsy said very sincerely. "Oh, Clumsy, love means never having to say you're sorry you smurfed on my foot," Smurfette said, before Clumsy stepped on her foot again. "Well, I guess you know why I'm called Clumsy, darling," Clumsy said as he continued to dance with Smurfette. "Oh, don't worry now, Clumsy," Smurfette said between yelps of pain when her feet were stepped on. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth, and..." Then suddenly the staircase turned into a sliding ramp, and both Clumsy and Smurfette found themselves sliding down the twisting course of the ramp until they found themselves sliding right off into the cosmos itself. "Gosh, I've never fallen this far before," Clumsy said, laughing as he and Smurfette continued to plummet through the stars without end. Smurfette found herself back in the forest with Clumsy, still teaching him how to dance. "I love Clumsy, but I don't think that I want to stumble through life marrying him," she said to herself. ----- Meanwhile, Papa Smurf was in his house, preparing himself for the role of the minister by putting on his priestly robe and sash, when he heard knocking on his door. He opened it and saw who it was. "Why, good morning, Elderberry and Acorn," he greeted. "What can I smurf you for on this lovely day?" "Papa Smurf, Acorn has something important to share with you that came from a dream she had last night," Elderberry said, sounding a bit somber. Papa Smurf could see that this was a serious matter. "What is it, Acorn?" he asked. "Papa Smurf, I have dreamed that something terrible is going to happen at the wedding," Acorn answered. "There was this haunting music that was hypnotizing everybody, and all the Smurfs were marching straight into a large cooking pot, and there wasn't anything that I can do to stop you." "Hmmmm...I see," Papa Smurf said as he stroked his beard while listening. "Well, Acorn, there's nothing for you to worry about. I'll smurf everything that I can to make sure that this dream of yours does not become a reality." "There now, dearie, does that make you feel a little better?" Elderberry said to Acorn. "Now you run along and prepare yourself for the wedding while I talk privately with Papa Smurf." Acorn nodded with a heavy sigh. "Yes, Mother Elderberry, I will," she said as she headed away from Papa Smurf's house. When it was just Elderberry with Papa Smurf, she continued. "I tried to do everything I can to ease the little pixie's mind, Papa Smurf, but there's only so much that I can do. I've never known her to have anything like prophetic dreams before, which makes me feel so concerned for her." "I understand how you feel, Elderberry," Papa Smurf said. "If it will help, I will have Hefty, Tuffy, and Duncan smurf for anything at the wedding that seems rather suspicious and out of place. With any luck, we may be able to prevent what Acorn has smurfed in her dream from becoming a reality." "Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf," Elderberry said with a sigh of relief. "I truly don't wish to have this wonderful day be ruined by anything." ----- Tapper and Duncan were busy talking among themselves about Tapper's end of the preparations for Woody and Laconia's wedding. "Vino should be smurfing enough bottles of smurfberry wine for all the guests to enjoy themselves with at the reception," Tapper said. "I do feel rather sorry for the elfen laddie, Tapper," Duncan said. "All this preparation just for the simple task of smurfing him and Laconia together as husband and wife. I'll be smurfy when this is all over." "Truth be told, my dear Duncan, I do agree with what you're feeling," Tapper said. "But Smurfette wants to smurf this day to be very special for her friend, and I cannot in my own heart turn her down if this is what she wants to smurf." "Aye, that lass looks like somebody has turned her down," Duncan said, noticing her appearing at the door of the tavern, looking somewhat sad. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my sweet Smurfette, what's wrong?" Tapper asked as he and Duncan approached her. Smurfette sighed. "It's just useless, Tapper. I don't think I can ever find Mr. Right among my fellow Smurfs. Greedy's too in love with food, Vanity's too in love with himself, Hefty wants to build his muscles more than his love, Farmer wants me to smurf out in the fields with him all day, Handy would smurf his time fixing things, Jokey would only smurf his pranks on me, Clumsy would constantly smurf on my feet. It's like no matter which Smurf I can think of, there's always going to be some problem with them that would make me smurf twice about marrying them." "I fear that you may be smurfing the impossible with your fellow Smurfs, Smurfette," Tapper said. "None of us are without our own faults and shortsmurfings which makes us who and what we are. Even I and Duncan have things about us that you may find unsmurfy if you're looking for a lifelong mate." "But I don't see what could be wrong with either of you, Tapper, even if I don't feel any sort of love beyond just thinking that you're my friends," Smurfette said. "That's just our fault right there, lassie," Duncan said. "Duncan is right, Smurfette," Tapper said. "I wish that I could satisfy your heart with the kind of love that you see Woody and Laconia smurfing to each other. But alas, that kind of love just isn't in me for you, even though I will never stop caring for you as a friend." "And I for one would want to see you happy even if you never smurf your wish to come true and get married," Duncan said. "You think I'd be better off smurfing a relationship with this Almighty of yours instead of getting married, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "I would say for you to talk to Papa Smurf about how you're feeling first, Smurfette, and smurf what he has to say," Tapper said. "But if you're looking for a love that will never disappoint or even hurt you, I can't think of anyone else besides the Almighty, for He loves you just the way that you are, even with all your own faults and shortsmurfings." "Maybe I will someday find out about this Almighty that you love so much, Tapper," Smurfette said. "But I guess talking to Papa Smurf right now is perhaps the best idea." "Aye, that's the spirit, lassie," Duncan said. "He should be in his house smurfing his own preparations as the presiding minister of the wedding, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Thank you, Tapper," Smurfette said. "You're truly a good friend when I need one." Tapper and Duncan watched as Smurfette got up and headed for Papa Smurf's house. "I just hope you're not smurfing up her hopes on what she may smurf as an imaginary friend, Tapper." "The Almighty is not an imaginary friend, Duncan," Tapper said. "You may not see Him, and I don't always hear Him, but I know He's there watching over us, and He is watching over Smurfette. I just feel it in my spirit that He will smurf everything that her heart desires if she is willing to smurf Him a chance to do so." "But what if Smurfette does want to marry either of us after all?" Duncan asked. "I will let the Almighty be in charge of handling the future, and simply leave it at that, Duncan," Tapper said. "I just pray that we will be the kind of Smurfs that she is looking for in a Mr. Right." ----- Papa Smurf was again alone in his house, examining himself in the mirror with his priestly robe and sash on, when he heard somebody knocking on his door. He opened and saw that it was Smurfette this time. "Why, Smurfette, what's with the long blue face?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding concerned for her. "Oh, Papa Smurf, I don't think I will be able to find my Mr. Right," Smurfette said. "Every time I try to think of myself married to the Smurf that I imagine, there's always something wrong with him." Papa Smurf laughed. "I can imagine that it must be difficult for you, Smurfette, but I'm sure that you will find the right Smurf in due time." "But how can I be sure if that Smurf is truly the right Smurf to marry if there's something wrong with him?" Smurfette asked. "I think that you're confusing finding the right Smurf with finding the perfect Smurf, which I'm afraid you'll never find in this world because each of us all have something about us that makes us imperfect," Papa Smurf explained. "You'll know that you have found Mr. Right when the smurfy things about him make the unsmurfy things about him seem smurfy. All you need to have is time and patience with yourself and your fellow Smurfs, and then who knows who will smurf along to capture your heart?" "Hmmmm...I think I understand now, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I understand that you must feel a bit jealous of Laconia's good fortune right now, Smurfette, and I don't blame you for it," Papa Smurf said. "But smurfing a good marriage isn't something you can rush into and think it's going to happen overnight. It's a sacrifice that both partners will have to smurf in order to make the other person happy, and they will only do so because they truly love each other." "I guess that means I'm not ready to be married yet, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Lilac thinks that I should just enjoy what I have first and let the boys prove themselves to be the right one." "Just remember, Smurfette, that all your fellow Smurfs love you in their own unique way, and that together we will always be family," Papa Smurf said. "And even if you never find the right Smurf to marry, know that I will always love you just for the Smurf that you are." "Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf...that's just what I needed to hear," Smurfette said, finding herself feeling happy again. "Now I need to go and get myself smurfed for the wedding." She headed for the door to leave, but stopped when Papa Smurf returned to looking at himself in the mirror. She looked at Papa Smurf and said, "Hmmmm...I wonder...," before she realized that she couldn't imagine herself with Papa Smurf in any fashion other than father and daughter and just left it at that. Smurf to Part 7 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Wedding To Remember chapters